1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cariostatic materials and foods and further to a method for preventing dental caries.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental caries afflict humankind from ancient times, and particular attention has been given to a relationship between sugar and dental caries from the time when it was prevailingly said that "Degree of Consumption of Sugar is Barometer of Culture". Many results of researchers for prevention of dental caries have been accumulated.
Basic points of view of methods for preventing dental caries have conventionally been in that Streptococcus mutans which are one kind of Streptcoccus are excluded from the mouth or oral cavity by administration of germicide or antibiotic; in that cariostatic artificial sweet materials are employed and sugar is not ingested; and in that dentine is strengthened using fluoridating to resist the attack by the Streptoccocus mutans.
However, it has recently been proposed that dental caries start with decomposition of sugar present in the mouth by the Streptococcus mutans to produce a highly sticky glucan (polysaccharide) which is then adhered to surfaces of teeth to form bacterial plaque. Now, it is an established theory in the academic world that the formation of such plaque is the cause for growing up of dental caries.
In view of this, if, in addition to the above caries preventing methods, the formation of plaque on tooth surfaces will be inhibited by preventing production of glucan, the growing up of dental caries can be avoided reliably.
Thereupon, many researchers have made zealous efforts on studies in search of cariostatic materials, but at present, no effective cariostatic material has been found.